


One Sunday Morning

by sp8sexual



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, avocado babies, cute dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp8sexual/pseuds/sp8sexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy proposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Sunday Morning

When Foggy proposed, he narrated his every movement. Simple sentences that punctuated his overall speech of love and devotion.

"I'm kneeling," he said as he lowered himself onto one knee, voice shaking with nerves. Both of his hands were clasped around one of Matt's . They were in the middle of their living room, both still in their pajamas, because Foggy had realized--at 9 in the morning one Sunday, while they were both eating breakfast, and Matt was laughing at something stupid Foggy had said--that he couldn't wait any longer. Foggy figured Matt wouldn't mind.

When Foggy had taken his hand, Matt froze, only for a moment, the way he always did, before smiling, small and gentle. Foggy had launched into the speech he had been preparing for months. Matt's smile froze, fixed and mildly confused.

Foggy's "I'm kneeling" was enough to break Matt out of his daze.

"Foggy, what," Matt's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "what's going on? What are you talking about?"

"The ring!" Foggy exclaimed suddenly. "I can't believe I forgot the ring."

"Ring? What ring?" Matt's confusion only increased, but Foggy ignored him, his own panic rising. "Foggy," Matt said sharply, drawing Foggy from his panic-induced haze, "what's happening?"

"I'm trying to propose to you," Foggy said, as matter-of-fact as he could manage with panic still tinting his words. "But I left the ring at the jeweler's, so I don't have it. How does one propose without a ring? I can't believe--"

"P-propose?" Matt's quiet, shocked question cut Foggy off.

"Well," Foggy watched Matt carefully, more afraid of Matt's reaction than worried about the ring, at this point, "yeah."

Matt beamed, his smile wide and brilliant.

"I kinda wanna spend the rest of my life with you, Matty," Foggy huffed, his lips lifting with his own small, soft smile, "I love you."

Matt pulled Foggy onto his lap, the movement awkward as neither of them had been in a good position for the sudden change of place. They were both laughing at their ridiculousness.

"Marry me?" Foggy asked once he calmed enough to get the words out.

"Yes, Foggy. I love you," Matt replied, breathless and euphoric, "yes."


End file.
